Jill Valentine's Final Report
by Reiko N Josh
Summary: Jill struggles with the memories of her excursion at the mansion. One specific memory stands above all! PARODY Rated M for lemon ONE SHOT


Jill's Final Report!

Authors Notice: I decided to write a parody of Resident Evil without an OC character. Plz review telling what you think. I'm considering making another like it but NOT exactly like it.

Jill's Final Report!:

Jill walked out of the R.P.D.'s personal therapists office furrious. "I am NOT crazy!" She mummbled under her breath as she stormed off. Her friends had witnessed the horrors too! Although they had suggested after the corperal put on leave, that they not discuss what happened. Jill wasn't so understanding! She experianced something the others didn't! Something that they couldn't even imagine...

Jill returned to her apartment, She was planning on leaving the city like her friends had. She missed the encouragement Barry provided, The kindness Rebecca had shown. But most of all she missed Chris... Jill layed on her couch and turned on the TV and quickly fell asleep. She fell into her nightmare memory...

XXX Memory XXX

Jill opened the door to the residence buildings gallery and entered. She didn't know why she was here again... She was wearing her uniform.. Why? She seemed to be drawn across the room and into another door. She didn't want to go in... She knew where this was going to lead... She had to get out! She mentaly screamed for herself to wake up, but she couldn't. She seemed determined to go on unwillingly! She began solving the all too familiar book puzzle. She tried so hard to stop herself, but she couldn't! then it was done and she reached for the doorknob and turned it and then entered. The room was overgrown with vines and plant growth! there were buds on the walls that she knew carried dangerous spores! But her worst fear was in the center of the room! A giant pod! and from it protruded many large tentacles! She tried to exit the door but there was vines sealing it shut!

Jill jumped out of the way as a pod shot a burst of spores in her direction, She was NOT going to let it happen again! Not this time!  
She was going to fight back! She dashed for the stairs and ran up them avoiding tentacles. She went to aim her shotgun but found it wasn't in her hands! How! She ducked as a tentacle swung at her, but as she did a pod shot a load of spores in her face. She coughed and stumbled backwards falling over the railing. "Damnit!" She cursed out loud.

She was caught by a large tentacle, it wrapped around her waist. She grabbed at it and tried to pry it open! But the effects of the spores were already taking a toll on her strength... another tentacle wrapped around her wrists bounding them behind her back, and still another grabbed her ankles. She screamed at the vile plant but recieved a tentacle stuffed into her mouth. It tasted like a slimy vegtable! She wanted more than anything to be back in her apartment! To wake up and know she was having another nightmare! She felt a warm citric like liquid dribble from the tentacle. It seemed to dull her senses. She felt tired but somehow couldn't fall asleep. A tentacle attached its suction cups between her legs on the pants. it jerked away tearing away fabric from the front to the back causing her to whimper into the tentacle that was jammed in her mouth. The leggings of her pants slid down to her ankles that were held firm by the plants tentacles.

Jill wanted free! She bit down as hard as she could on the tentacle in her mouth until her teeth sunk in and broke it in half! She was sorry she did! A mixture of warm red blood and a blue sticky warm substance blasted from the severed tentacle and coated her face, followed by acid drizzling out onto her shirt dissolving it quickly! She spit out the part that was in her mouth and looked down noticing her shirt had dissolved the top right half exposing her breast. one of the plants tentacles tore the rest of the top half off leaving only her stomach covered! They immediately went to work touching and squeezing her luscious mounds. She winced and cringed each time the tentacles disconnected the suction cups leaving purple hickey mark marks. She felt a tentacle brush against her libia sending chills through her. She squirmed as much as she could in the plants grip. It brushed her again and she found a whimpered moan escape her lips.

A tentacle pushed its flower bud like tip to her entrance and wriggled sending rapid chills coursing through her body, her breath had quickened. She found herself bucking her hips slightly as if she wanted it inside her. Did she? If so, why? How could her body betray her and want this disgusting experiment touch her in ways she had only imagined Chris doing...?

The tentacle pushed in just passed her opening lips causing her to squirm and bucked her hips, She was both terrified and yet wanted more! The plant continued to tease her until she screamed "Do it!" She mentaly hated herself for wanting this! But to comfort herself she labeled it under giving in to "torture"... Even if she knew it wasn't true, it made her feel alittle better... The tentacle between her legs thrust into her quickly tearing her virginity away for what seemed like the millionth time! It began some rather aggressive thrusting. She jerked and writhed in both pain and pleasure. Her breathing had become panting, and her fears seemed to be drowned out by her moans. Soon her glory was filled with rich hot blue liquid. But she was far from her own climax. A tentacle pushed into her mouth and started wiggling around as the one between her legs started thrusting again. She moaned into the tentacle in her mouth jerking her body in short spasms of pleasure as her orgasm hit in full! Another load of the warm liquid filled her sex and her mouth as well choking her and dribbling down her chin.

She slumped in the tentacles grasp panting, she had tears streaming down her face, she wanted to wake up so badly, But much to her anticipation she felt a 3rd tentacle press against her ass and then push in sending a short jolt of pain and ectasy through her body. All three tentacles began thrusting into her and she let out long moans of ectasy. She had begun to forget why she was so affraid of this... She felt the two tentacles in her lower regions pull out and swap holes then resume thrusting. She had another spasm of pure pleasure as her second orgasm hit! She felt the tentacles fill her for a third time and then more surrounded her, drenching her in blue steamy liquids. She was brought to the ground and layed down in a puddle of the liquids. The plant then seeming satisfied left her alone. Her senses returned to her, her reasoning, her sense of pride, her ability to think straight. She layed there on the floor in the puddle of warm liquid and went to sleep with a slight smile.

XXX End Of Memory XXX

Jill opened her eyes without a word. She had dreamt it differently this time...Yet still almost the way it happened...The only differences were her clothes were not torn off, they had been removed... The plant had been intelligant, It had spoke to her mentaly, it told of how it planned take over the world... It planned to use her to create a walking offspring of itself... It was going to use her as a reproduction tool... The only reason she had escaped was after her second climax, the plant had lowered her carelessly to the ground... She had managed to grab her grenade launcher that she had dropped and fire an incendetary grenade burning it and releasing its grip on the door. She then grabbed her clothes and escaped...She later found out the same thing almost happened to Rebecca only Chris had saved her by killing it... Rebecca insisted the plant had tried to violate and use her as a object to takeover the world but Chris assured her that the spores had made her imagine that. She shook her head and got up and headed to her bedroom and started packing.

The End?

Authors Notice: This story has been proof read, updated and edited to make a little more sense and remove some un important details.  
ALSO! I'm thinking of another parody similar to this one..Keep you're eyes out for other "Final Report" stories by me starring other girls in the Resident Evil series! I'm currantly doing research on the internet on one of the girls now cause sadly even though I am a fan of the series I have not played all of them... Read and review! send idea's if you have them.

P.S. Thank you to the anonamous reviewer "Zo My Goodness112" For being the first to Review!


End file.
